Bored Brittany
by eyegauze
Summary: Just a boring story about a boring bit of a boring day...Will probably bore you...(Oneshot! Cartoon-verse)


**HOWDY so I'm bored and I wanted to get into writing fanfics so heres a little short one to start me off. **

Brittany tensed up her shoulders and upper back, her muscles bringing her torso off the couch for a millisecond before she let it go and let her breath vibrate her vocal chords ever so slightly. She resumed her repetitive routine of checking for snapchat stories, refreshing instagram feed, and then turning her phone off to stare at the ceiling. This went on for a good ten minutes or so before she stretched again.

"Ellie-a-noo," The chipmunk whose name graced the title phonetically sounded out her sisters name. "Ellie-a-noo, how goes it for you, Ellie-a-noo?"

"Britt-a-nia," The chipmunk whose name has not been said yet responded. Eleanor turned over onto her stomach. She was on the floor near the couch. Both chipmunks were watching TV.

Watching isn't a good word to use. It was more like staring than watching. Infomercials droned on and on as they consumed the propaganda.

Jeanette? Jeanette was typing away on her laptop. What was she typing? Brittany wanted to find out.

_I want to find out what Jeanette is typing. _Brittany thought to herself. Getting off the couch would be a great challenge, however. She went through her options in her mind.

There was getting up like a normal person, by sitting up and then thrusting into a standing position. That would require a little too much effort and much more energy than she was willing to use.

Yet another option was to roll off the couch. That wouldn't look graceful at all, so Brit passed on that.

The only other way she could think of was to jump from couch to floor, prance over to Jeanette, and slam her phone onto the floor as a victory pose. She chose that one.

Now it was time to actually execute her brilliant plan. Brittany slowly curled up into a ball and attempted to upright herself. She fell on her face instead. She was off the couch, but ruined her brilliant plan.

"Are you alright, Britts-are-for-kids?" Ellie closed her eyes after sharing her pun with her sister. Brittany uncurled herself and lay with her arms outstretched.

"Aaa," She said somewhat monotonously. Too unmotivated to actually get up, she struggled with the friction (or lack thereof) between her feet and the floor. The carpet burned her back and it honestly took a lot more effort than it would have if she had just gotten up and walked, but she eventually made it to where jeanette was.

It was only when her side made contact with the chair leg that she got up, sighing as she let one of her knees lock to keep her supported. "What's up, Jeannoodles?"

Jeanette's face was one of extreme tiredness. Her eyes were half lidded and her mouth was slightly open. Jeanette was pressing 'j' on her keyboard over and over, skipping through her dashboard on tumblr. Pictures of purple skirts and flower petals and berries zoomed past her eyes, barely registering in her brain. She had possibly skipped so much that she was a day back, maybe even two.

"Sin," Jeanette tiredly mumbled. Brittany nodded in agreement.

"I know how that is, I know how that is."

"I'm going to commit a sin right now," She mumbled again and opened up Simon's blog. She went to his ask box and begain typing:

_420 airhorn swag *airhorn* epic minecraft bro im like just so_

She hit send and Brittany could have sworn she repeated her last statement under her breath.

"Cool," Alvin said. Everyone jolted up and looked to the door where Alvin stood.

"Alvin what the heck are you doing here," Eleanor kinda asked. She mostly just monotonously spoke to the floor.

"I got bored, I can see you guys are feeling the same," Alvin plopped onto the couch. Jeanette noticed that Simon responded to her message.

_mlg pro hip shredded ollie wrestlemania _

Simon was bored as well, which was evident in his casual typing.

Wasn't this story about Brittany? Wasn't this story supposed to just be about Brittany?

Maybe when Brittany's bored, everyone's bored.

**I'm terrible at ending stories but I hope this entertained you for a minute or something. YOu'll see some of the headcanons i have projected onto the characters here but wow Ill try to keep it so it doesnt get in the way of the characters w/e i dont want this AN to be too long. **


End file.
